Car Ride
by Dark-Shadows-666
Summary: Where's a better place to lose it than a car?


**Car Ride.**

"Who owns the car?" Mikasa questioned once Annie had finally parked it in a parking lot. The blonde turned to look at her before answering " I borrowed it from Reiner" looking away. Mikasa raised an eyebrow "Borrowed it or stole it?" Annie could feel the grin in that question "What's it matter? He'll get it back either way" she looked to Mikasa again who was now smirking at her. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Ackerman." Mikasa snickered "Well that's not a nice way to take to you'r date is it?", "Fine, I'll wipe that smirk off myself" Annie grabbed Mikasa by her scarf and brought her down bringing her into a rough kiss. Annie had only intended on making the kiss short however Mikasa placed on the back of Annie's neck pulling her in closer for a more deeper kiss. Annie could feel herself getting hot as Mikasa ran her tongue along the bottom of Annie's lip questioning for entrance. Without hesitation she opened her mouth and Mikasa darted her tongue in and began mapping her entire mouth. Annie tried to suppress a low moan, failing, as she began to twirl her tongue around with Mikasa's.

They stayed like this for awhile before Annie pulled away for breath, looking up to Mikasa. "Damn, shes hot." Annie thought to herself as she took in the girls features. A burning began to run through her entire body the more she stared, a craving. Annie was sure what this craving was, "Fuck, I want her badly." Mikasa who was now becoming worried with the silence began to talk "Ann-" a finger pressed against her lip and a very seductive 'Shh' silenced her. She watched as the blonde trailed the finger on the lip to her scarf where she took a hold of it lightly. Annie began to shift from her seat and moved forward, crawling on top of Mikasa's lap. "What are you-?" Mikasa silenced again only this time by Annie's lip's, the kiss was much softer this time.

Mikasa's heart began to thump loudly against her chest as she felt Annie's hand's begin to wonder from her scarf to her hips, stroking lightly. Mikasa began to relax into the situation and finally began kissing Annie back, Annie had gotten worried that maybe she had gone to far. Now feeling more confident Mikasa's own hands began to trail from Annie's shoulders to her hips and then back up again to the blondes face.

Mikasa was the one to break the kiss this time, panting. "Have you ever.. had sex before?" Mikasa asked feeling a blush come on her face. Annie eyes focused on Mikasa's "The farthest I've ever gotten with a girl is touching." she paused for a minute "You?" Mikasa's eyebrows furrowed "Connie once dared Sasha to come up and grope by breasts in school once." Annie giggled "Bet that didn't turn out well for them.", "Sasha ended up in the bin and Connie had dirt for lunch."Mikasa smirked. "I remember Reiner telling me about that, I wish I would have been there to see it." Annie whispered as lowered her head to Mikasa ear, nibbling on it causing Mikasa to suck in her breath. Annie smiled knowing she had found a weakness. She trailed kisses from Mikasa's ear to her neck, slowly removing the scarf and throwing it to the side, she began to bite and suck on, aiming to leave marks for the next morning. Mikasa let out a soft moan as she did this, her slender fingers reaching up to Annie's hair, pulling out it's bun and tangling her fingers into. She began unbuttoning Mikasa's trench coat quickly pushing it off over her shoulders, Mikasa pulled her arms out of the trench coat and brought her hands back up to Annie's hair. Their lips met again, filled with lust and passion. Annie reached her hands down to Mikasa's jean's unbuckling them and slowly began to reach her hands into her panties.

Mikasa let out a gasp as Annie began to lightly rub her thumb against her clit, causing Mikasa to grab a fistful of her hand with one hand as the other slid under Annie's shirt. Annie began to rub harder and faster now in a circular motion, soon she slowly began to insert two fingers into her, she was wet. Mikasa's head fell back against the seat letting out a cry as the hand that was grabbing hold of Annie's hair now fell against the car window sliding down slowly. Annie began to rock in and out slow at first then she began to pick up pace, eventually Mikasa began to rock her hips in sync to Annie's fingers. Mikasa brought her lips to Annie's collarbone sucking and biting. Annie had to bite her lip to stop a moan. Mikasa's hand that slid under her shirt found it's way to her bra, pushing it up and grabbing hold of her breast. Annie let out a low moan, but this was over shadowed by Mikasa's louder moan."F-fuck A-Annie." Mikasa whined out, coming near the end. Annie quickened her pace, Mikasa's panting heavily and fast at this stage. Annie gave one last deep push and Mikasa was arching her back, letting a cry out as she came into Annie's palm. Mikasa fell back into her seat panting heavily, Annie placed a kiss of her jaw as she removed her hand from her panties.

"Bet you never thought you'd lose it in a car." Annie chucked Mikasa let out a breathy laugh as she brought her eyes to meet Annie's, bringing Annie in for a long a passionate kiss. "It's a little bit cramped but.." pausing to kiss Annie's neck "I liked it." a flirtatious smile upon her face. Annie was going to reply but she was cut off when Mikasa grabbed her by the hips and switched each other around so Mikasa was on top now.

"You're turn"


End file.
